


Penelope’s betrayal on everyone

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Sly Cooper - Fandom
Genre: Events after thieves in Time, Hurt/comforts, Penelope’s betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Events after thieves in timeJust what made Penelope betrayal the Cooper Gang, was it greed or something more?





	Penelope’s betrayal on everyone

The Safehouse, Paris, France, 1 year since Sly Cooper's disappearance.

Bentley was miserable. It had been months since the time-travelling heist, and he still hadn't found Sly. His best friend was lost a hundred, a thousand years in the past, and Bentley had no idea when or where his pal was. To make things suck even more, it was all Penelope's fault. His ex-girlfriend, who he met in Holland a few years before and fallen hopelessly in love with her. After what seemed like the perfect relationship, she tore his heart out and stomped on it. She was the one who ran to Cyrille Le Paradox with Bentley's time machine schematics. Because of Penelope, Le Paradox had a time machine. And Sly is gone because Le Paradox had a time machine. This simple fact made Bentley sick to his stomach. If he hadn't got romantically involved with Penelope, she wouldn't have any knowledge about the time machine. They would have finished their Cooper Vault heist and gone their separate ways.

Sly would still be here...

Penelope was arrested and put in a prison in England once Bentley had beaten her in robot hand-to-hand combat, but she promptly escaped. Bentley was still receiving mysterious postcards to date, most likely from her. However, he hadn't seen her since that day. He tried to act like he didn't care anymore, but he was hurting all the time but at the same time he needed to be ready.

Carmelita was also struggling. She'd lost the love of her life to time, yes she knew she loved him and she noticed every second without him there. Her ringtail... suddenly him being a thief didn't matter anymore. He was a wonderful man, who was smart, charming, kind, funny, and she loved him for years without even realising her true feelings, instead focusing more on throwing him behind bars. She also felt awfully guilty about the way she treated Sly after she found out he was back to his thieving ways. She was angry, because Sly had lied to her about his amnesia, but she refused to accept that she had been no better, by telling him he was a police officer, changing who he was as a result. Her stubborn pride prevented her from realising that Sly had sacrificed his family's trade, which spanned for generations, to be with her. She was only a fourth-generation police officer, she should have given up her career for him, but she was too much of a coward. When Sly vanished, she realised how much of a sacrifice he had made for her, and she treated him like dirt, ignoring him, being unpleasant to him, even flirting with his ancestors, just to make him jealous. She hated herself for her petty behaviour. She'd been dying to apologise to him for months, but Penelope, she's the reason Sly will never know how much he meant to Carmelita. She resented the mouse for her two-faced greed.

As for Murray taking Penelope's betrayal pretty hard. Ever since she helped him save his beloved van in China, she became his best buddy for life. Both being vehicle enthusiasts, they spent every free moment they had talking about various cars, vans and planes, and their many experiences with them. Murray loved hearing Penelope's many victories in ACES, while she had a particular favourite story of his; the time he raced for a treasure key in Mesa City. The tight corners, the gangster dogs, the necessity for the key! If Murray didn't get that key, Sly wouldn't be able to get Muggshot's section of the Thievius Raccoonnus, and the mission would fail! Her first hearing of the story had her on the edge of her seat, mouth hanging open in pure awe,   
but everyone had to face the facts Penelope was no longer apart of the team and their friend,   
but the question still remains why did she do it?.


End file.
